Slash Generator Ficlets
by Yami no Kaiba
Summary: An on going project. Lets see what I shall come up with, ne? Note that these are heavily slash implied and outright slash ficlets. 3 in each chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:**Slash Generator Ficlets  
**Author:** Yami no Kaiba  
**Series:** Animated Teen Titans  
**Rating:** R

**Warnings:** Some out right slash, but mostly implied.  
**Disclaimers:** The characters are owned by whatever animation studio does the Animated Teen Titans show.  
**Notes:** I used greysnyper's Animated Teen Titans Slash Generator for the drabble ideas. Every chapter should have three different situations.

* * *

"This is all your fault," Speedy said breathlessly as he pulled out another three arrows from his quiver and struck the swarming horde of enemies through the eye-sockets.

Squinting his eyes, Robin threw one of his cryo-disks at one of the numerous robots made by Slade. Dropping down to avoid the grabby hands of another robot, he sweeped backwards with one leg to haul it off balance and send the robot crashing down to the ground. "And this is my fault _how_?"

"It's _your _crazy obsessed stalker we're trying to stop from blowing up half the city while depressed!" Highly annoyed, the next volley of arrows impacted in areas where the sun normally wouldn't shine.

"And I told you to keep our relationship quite! You think I asked for something like that without a damn good reason?" A birdarang was snapped into configuration with a flick of the wrist and sent out to take down two more.

"You never told me about you and Slade! How was _I _supposed to know you two used to do the horizontal tango?" This time the arrows ended up hitting the 'S' symbol were hearts would normally be.

Twitching, Robin extended his bo-staff to vault over the huddle that tried to rush him and bring him down. "Look, we don't have time for this!We can yell at each other later, right now we have to stop Slade!"

"Hey! Don't think we're done discussing this!" Dodging a punch with a shoulder roll, he jumped to his feet and ran to follow, using his bow as a club on any of the robots in his way. "You are _so_ sleeping on the couch tonight."

**Robin **and **Speedy**

They must stop an explosion. (Kinnikufan)

* * *

"Ow! Hey, old-timer, you don't have to be so rough!"

The police officer snorted and locked the cell door. "I seriously doubt it, you slippery little jerk." With that the police officer walked back down the hallway, ignoring jeers and rude hand gestures sent their way.

Red X scowled beneath his cowl, still watching the departing elder. "Prude."

"So, man, what did you steal this time?"

Surprised by the familiar voice, Red X turned around to find Cyborg reclining on one of the low bunks. "Damn, what's a goody-two-shoes-hero like you doing in a jail cell!"

Cyborg shrugged. "I was testing the T-car on public roads. I'm here on multiple traffic violations until the mayor can be reached to verify I have city council permission to disregard those laws." An eyebrow raised and a glint of light flashed across the mechanical eye. "Now what'd you steal?"

Smirking, Red X moved to lean against the back wall with crossed arms. "Who said I stole anything?"

Cyborg was about to reply before the door to the cell block opened again and a dishelved and dazed Robin was escorted down the aisle to be placed in the cell across from them. Amazed, Cyborg blurted, "Rob! What happened?"

Robin just walked across the floor to lay down on his stomach on a bunk. Bewildered at the lack of response, Cyborg glanced over to the only other person he knew in the building as the police officer left again.

"_I'm_ in for indecent exposure."

**Cyborg **and **Red X**

Explain how the two end up sharing a jail cell. (Kinnikufan)

* * *

His long tail flicking from side to side in agitation, Aqualad tried to remember that lightening and water was not a good mixture and would most likely hurt him a great deal and still would be counterproductive to his visit. He _needed_ Lightening's help in this matter.

"AHAHAHAHAHA!"

His new pointy ears flicked back and plastered to his black hair, both in preservation of his new acute hearing and to express his deep fury. "I _really_ don't see how this can be that funny."

"You're a _cat-boy_! She turned you into a _cat-boy_!" And with that obvious statement, Lightening was once again off on another spat of laughing.

Filing the information that Lightening had knowledge of anime away subconsciously, Aqualad gritted his teeth and waited it out, fondly amusing himself by picturing himself scratching the elemental spirit-boy with the claws that the sea witch had prudently not graced upon him.

**Lightening **and **Aqualad**

In a fiction where they grow wings/tails/cat ears, etc. (Yami)


	2. Chapter 2

"Larry, what did you do to them!" Wide rounded mask slits stared over the blocking shoulder at Larry as Robin eeped and smacked the roaming hands away from his crotch.

Larry meeped himself as he watched his hero fend off the advances of his two worst enemies. "I don't _know_! I was trying to make vampires appear for Beast Boy but that weird worm thing fell on me and-"

Larry's eyes widened as Slade tilted Robin's head back to kiss the boy. Taking advantage of the distracted boy, Red X kneeled down to slip the Boy Wonder's tights around his knees and started to play with the boy in his own way.

Blushing, Larry made a hasty exit from the room, closing the door as Robin's squeaks turned to moans. Whipping out a book entitled 3,001 Most Common Magical Screw-Ups he checked the index before flipping to the subsequent pages.

"'Note to specify the type of vampire you wish to summon as the default is a vampire whom feeds upon the sexual drives of those around them, escalating the hormone production produced by dark affiliated sentient creatures in the area.'"

Realizing his huge mistake, Larry quickly used his magic to hide in a pocket dimension.

He did _not_ want to be there when the magic dissipated and the vampire returned home.

**Robin **and **Larry the Titan**

A fic where **THE VAMPIRES ARE ATTACKING!** (Grey)

* * *

Cyborg leaned more heavily against the armored shoulder of the man assisting him back to the tower as his balance shifted and he almost tripped before his mechanical parts could correct the weight imbalance. For some odd reason this seemed funny to him and he giggled in a way that many would cast him a weird look for.

"Perhaps you would deem to enlighten me as to the humor of this situation?" The deadpan statement from a voice that normally purred when directed at Cyborg's leader seemed only to make the teen giggle more.

Sighing, Slade ignored the impulse to shove the Titan away and leave. He needed to remember that the intoxicated boy was his excuse to see his little bird in a non-antagonizing way.

Though he wondered at how Cyborg could think wearing a pink dress was funny. Personally, Slade would have been mortified.

**Cyborg **and **Slade**

Things got a little crazy by the third bet... (Grey)

* * *

"What the _fuck_ just happened?" Usually narrowed eye slits were wide open as Red X stared around the new steel and bright green surroundings instead of the opened glass case of a museum display. Catching movement out of the corner of his eye, he whirled back around and lashed out with a punch.

A much darker-shaded green gloved hand cupped his fist and gave slightly while stopping the punch. "Red X?" the surprised voice of the Teen Titan's leader wondered. The dark headed boy glanced around, "Where... oh shit."

Considering some of the sharp, long, and weirdly shaped instruments laying on some of the tables and the two dentist chairs with leather restraints built in, Red X could sympathize with that statement. "You have any idea as to what's going on, kid?"

Robin tilted his head to the side as he looked questioningly at some of the instruments. "I don't know, the bright green reminds me of something..." He picked up an item reminiscent to a metal pen and played around with it.

When the pen-thing was uncapped to reveal a needle, Red X winced and backed away. He _hated_ needles. "Yeah? Well, could you figure it out quick? I'd like to get back to happily pillaging and looting tonight."

Robin snorted and placed the needle back onto the table. "I never thought of you as a pirate be-" he stopped suddenly with a sharp inhale.

Off balance at the lack of a finish, Red X tensed. "What is it?"

"Oh, this is- this is really, really bad..."

Annoyed at the non-informative answer, he moved to shove the boy around to look him in the eye. "What?"

"Well, the thing is, we've been abducted by aliens that, um, want to use us as lab rats," Robin began.

Considering he was standing in front of a boy who was the leader of a group of kids that fought monsters, he'd believe that. "And?"

"The good thing is, I know how to get out of it."

Hurray for heroes. "So what's got you so freaked out?"

"See, this type of alien considers, um, homosexuality to be a disease, so..." Robin trailed off, blushing.

Red X blinked. "So we have to have sex? And then they'd let us go?"

Robin, if possible, blushed even more while nodding.

Blinking some more, Red X could feel a smile creep it's way onto his masked face. Lifting a hand to stroke through Robin's ebony hair, he couldn't help but say, "Fucking _yay_ for alien scientists."

**Robin **and **Red X**

Abducted by aliens with scary probes! (Kleptomaniac Can Opener)


	3. Chapter 3

His plans had gone well, more then well. The night had gone exactly as planned, and now he had exactly what he wanted, tied up and gagged to a chair.

The lights were off and the candles were lit. The food was steaming and the table set. The chocolate mousse for dessert was waiting in the fridge, chilling.

Everything was set.

Except that Robin seemed to be protesting rather violently. And after all the trouble Slade went through to make this night perfect.

He started to walk around the table. "Really, Robin. This is what you wanted, correct? So why are you-" Slade stopped abruptly as he saw the face of his captured prey. "You're not Robin."

Having finally worked the gag out of his mouth, Aqualad replied, "And you're not Speedy."

**Slade **and **Aqualad**

A brilliant mistake is made. (Livia/Te)

* * *

Ok, picking up that penny had been a really, really bad idea, Nightwing thinks as night turns to day.

He's had enough experience to realize there's been a temporal and/or dimensional shift without all of the usual emotional upheaval that would normally happen.

Though he thinks he's pretty much _allowed_ to feel disconcerted when the first person he sees is himself laying back on the old Teen Titan's couch, at least a decade younger.

And his next thought is that he finally understands why so many people hit on him when he was younger, because really, what had he been _thinking_ when he'd designed that suit? It literally screams 'jail bait'.

It registers quickly that he's now holding one of his old birdarangs in his left hand. "Robin? You know all those lectures Slade's been giving you on patience?"

Robin's eyes narrow at the adult that had just appeared out of thin air. "Yeah?"

"Keep being impatient. He actually _likes_ the chases."

**Nightwing **and **Robin**

A fic where someone finds a penny. (Grey)

* * *

Showering at Titan's Tower could be a very interesting experience, Robin knew. Especially since they were communal showers.

So it wasn't actually very surprising when a shower had turned into a random wrestling match when he'd walked in.

"Damn it, I forgot my shampoo," he said, trying to worm his way out from under the weight bearing down on him.

Speedy stopped drawing random patterns on his back to gesture towards the door. "I can get it for you," Speedy said into his ear, pausing to lick the outer shell. "But I'd rather continue doing this."

And when Speedy returned his hands to pay attention to some of Robin's more intimate parts, Dick had to silently agree with him. Blushing, he arced back to brush against Speedy's arousal. "I'll just use your's later, then."

Speedy gasped, then chuckled against his neck. "Mmm, I _like_ that idea."

**Robin **and **Speedy**  
Must include the phrase, 'I can get it for you.' (Livia/Te)


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** Slash Generator Ficlets 4?  
**Author:** Yami no Kaiba  
**Series:** Animated Teen Titans  
**Rating:** PG-13 to R

**Warnings:** Some out right slash, but mostly implied.  
**Disclaimers:** The characters are owned by whatever animation studio does the Animated Teen Titans show.

**Notes 1:** I used Greysnyper's Animated Teen Titans Slash Generator for the drabble ideas.

**Notes 2:** This chapter has 10 different (separate) situations and as you might have noticed from previous chapters, nothing is actually as it seems from what the generator gave me.

**Notes 3:** My 10 drabbles for the Drabble Game that Cosmicastaway (Greysnyper), Katarik, and I were playing.

* * *

When Wally had come over for the weekend, Dick had been happy. They've been friends _forever_ but ever since Wally took over the Flash gig and started working for the League, they haven't seen each other nearly as often as Dick wanted. 

But the thing with hanging out with Wally was that there usually ended up being some weird speed crisis thing popping up. And this time didn't disappoint the regular pattern at all.

Except it wasn't really a speed thing but a alternate dimension hop, and suddenly Dick's no longer on the grimy, poorly constructed roofs of Blüdhaven but sucking in fresh air with no Wally in sight.

And he's in the _strangest_ midevil style getup, like his clothes had just _morphed_ because it's still his colors but the style's just _wrong_.

"And who the hell are you?" Dick turns around, coming face to face to a red-head holding onto a bow. It's like looking at Roy from ten years ago, only this time Roy has some type of fashion sense.

"Nnn-" surprised, Dick raises his hand to his throat. Tries again. "Nnniigh-- Will. Will Scarlet."

The young Roy look-a-like just flashes a grin at him. "Riiight... 'Cause it makes so much sense for a person named Scarlet to be wearing black and blue. Name's Ssss-- Damn, stupid compulsions. Name's Ssssspppeee-- Fuck! Name's Robin Hood!"

They get to have a small, quite commiseration of general annoyance at the world before Robin Hood speaks again.

"You know, you look remarkably like Rrro-- Maid Marian..."

Great. His past or AU self is cross-dressing. Does the day get any worse? "Do I even _want_ to know who the Sheriff is?"

"See, in _my_ world there's this genius criminal who calls himself Slade..."

Oh dear God, let the day be _over_ with soon.

**Nightwing** and **Speedy  
**They find themselves in a fairy tale. (Kleptomaniac Can Opener)

* * *

Nightwing glanced over the roof top of the superstore, watching the scene below him. "Do I _have_ to go down there? He's just... acting so _weird_." 

He can hear the sigh over the ear comm. "Yes, N, you have to go down there. You have to stop the guy before he does something really unpredictable. The Joker toxin might be slowed down by the guy's genetic make-up, but it's still there."

"Fine, fine, I get it. Stop the junked up maniac before he goes ballistic. Just... I have a bad feeling about this."

"You think only _you_ feel that way? You're not in _Gotham_ with this stuff, N. I got dressed-up in an Alice costume just last night by the Mad Hatter."

He can't resist the tease. "Oh, but you make such a _pretty_ little girl, R. I bet you kept the panties..."

"Heh, as a matter of fact, I _did_. If just to freak out Imp and Supes Jr. at the next TT meeting. Now stop stalling, bro."

"All right all right, but I swear if anything weird happens I have full rights to say I-told-you-so," he says, launching the grapple line and swinging down into the semi-deserted street.

"Hhhhhheee, bunny..." said the rock golemn as it stroked the fur of the white rabbit in it's stony hands.

"Cinderblock, put the bunny down--"

Surprisingly Dick watches as the criminal does so, gently and lovingly. So surprised is he, that he doesn't react quick enough when the man/thing makes a grab and picks _him_ up.

"Hhhheeee... _Pretty_ bird..." and now Cinderblock's stroking _his_ hair.

He can hear the laughter from Tim coming through the comm. Right. The stupid _mask_ feeds. The little midget's going to _get_ it next time they spar.

"I _so_ told you so," he grumbles, flinching as Cinderblock's textured hand snags and pulls out a few strands of his hair.

**Nightwing** and **Cinderblock**  
Must contain the phrase 'I have a bad feeling about this.' (Livia/Te)

* * *

"Don't mind me, he and I just need to have a little _chat_," Robin growled to the JC special crimes officer, dragging the larger, heavier, and shackled form of Killer Moth into a nearby alley by the collar of the man's costume. 

"Oh, Robbie-poo, don't leave me _alone_ with these icky men," Kitten called after them, and Robin couldn't repress the shudder that sugary, whiny voice caused.

So instead he dragged the man farther into the shadows before shoving him as hard as he could against one of the brick walls. "You and me need to have a little _talk_ about your daughter."

Killer Moth hissed in that slightly buzzing voice of his, "If you've deflowered my little girl, I'll-"

Robin whirled, hands still in the man's shirt to knock him roughly against the opposite wall. "Have no fear, _Dad_, I wouldn't touch the crazy bitch even if you drugged me. What _I _want is for _you_ to tell Kitten to keep the hell away from me. I don't want her! I don't even _like_ her, and quiet frankly she's driving _me_ crazy with all of these half-assed plans to get me!"

"I really don't-"

Robin cut the man off, stepping forward until they were nose to nose. "I'm _this_ close to letting the little brat drop into a vat of chemicals, sir. I have _enough_ on my hands, with Slade running around and trying to get me into _his_ bed. But at least _he's_ my type!"

Robin could feel Killer Moth stiffen under his hands. "Yeah, that's right, sir. _Slade's_ my type. And he has a lot more to offer me then your daughter. For one, his voice isn't _hardly_ the whiny valley girl accent Kitten has. He's a lot smarter than her, too. And _he_ doesn't call me those stupid, embarrassing nicknames. And-- and--"

Robin faltered, just now realizing that Killer Moth wasn't really looking at _him_.

His voice warped into the register of chagrined. "And he's standing right behind me, isn't he?"

And then he heard that voice that made him shudder in an entirely different way. "Oh, most assuredly, Robin. But do go on, it's not every day I hear someone list my more charming qualities."

Robin sighed and closed his eyes. Could the day get any worse?

**Robin** and **Killer Moth**  
In a story that contains the phrase 'He's standing right behind me, isn't he?' (Livia/Te)

* * *

He doesn't care that he's getting shocked by the electric barrier. The suit's been rendered harmless, but it's still insulated. "Let me out of here, you god damn fucking sadistic jerks!" 

There's a flash of red and gold, and standing just outside of his little prison is The Flash—Flasher, he thinks, and some part of him will laugh about that later.

"Jeeze, Kid," and suddenly Red knows exactly how Robin feels being called that, but really, not important at the moment, "what's the problem?"

Red leans in, until his mask touches the field and causes it to crackle a blue color. "My roomy, you twit. All of you League people must be complete _idiots_."

Red barely catches that Flash moved. Huh. "Yeah, what about him? All he's doing is rocking back and forth in his corner, mumbling to himself."

"God, are you slow! The Headmaster over there leads a school of _children_, man. _Children_. And has a fucking obsession with 'the one that got away'. Any of this ringing any bells for you or do I gotta spell it out?"

Flash just makes one of those 'I'm not getting it, but I'm not saying it either' looks Red's familiar with. "He's a pedophile, _hero_. You got an underage kid locked up with a pedophile! This is cruel and unusual punishment, and I _demand_ to be moved!"

There's a look of dawning horror, and a rush of words Red doesn't _quite_ get before there's wind in his face, a blur of colors, and then a sudden _stop_. Weirdly enough, it takes his stomach a full minute to decide that, yes, he'd like to throw up now, and it's a scramble to get his mask off before he up-chucks _in_ it.

"I trust you won't be doing that every day, Red X. As interesting as it is to see your blond head of hair, the smell does tend to put one off their mood."

It's official, he thinks, dry-retching onto the floor. The League is comprised of a bunch of virgins.

**Red X** and **Brother Blood**  
The Justice League is involved. (Grey)

* * *

"Um... do I _have_ to wear this?" 

Robin fidgeted in front of the white haired masked boy with eyes a darker blue then his own. "Please, friend Robin. This is the traditional garb of sorcerers of my clan. Pray tell, what is it that you feel uncomfortable with?"

"It's just... There's no _pants_."

"The wrap allows for easy movement should you have to dodge the blows of enemy warriors, and also flows freely with the elements."

Robin panicked. "You mean it _flaps up in the wind_?"

"Uh, yes. You could say that. But come, see how pleasing it is to behold," Rorek said, pulling Robin in front of the mirror.

Robin had to admit, he didn't, actually, look quite that bad. Kinda wondered what Slade would say about the uniform change.

But if Beast Boy or Cyborg made even the smallest sound of laughter, Robin would be giving them double time slots on the obstacle course.

**Robin** and **Rorek**  
They never thought they would look that good in a dress. (Kinnikufan)

* * *

The movie hadn't been what Raven would normally see. Bumblebee had picked it, and it was chock-full of action. The only aesthetically redeeming quality Raven thought it had was that the actor playing the Tomb Robber was a pretty and lovely female, was the lead, and that Bumblebee wasn't jealous that she was blatantly checking the actor out and obviously getting warm whenever certain assets were shown. 

In fact, Bumblebee was giving her encouraging signals, rubbing a hand on her thigh, and Raven couldn't help but feel a bit giddy--

And that's when the universe decided to crash on her parade, as a commotion started in the back of the theater. People started screaming and running, or cowering in terror as the disgruntled employee screamed death threats at everyone in general, a couple pounds of C4 strapped to him.

Disappointed, Raven started getting up to deal with the threat when Bumblebee pulled her back into her seat.

"Sister, I picked Metropolis for a _reason_," Bumblebee said, a twinkle in her eye as she nodded to the back of the theater. Looking back, Raven saw what she meant as Superman, the city's protector moved in a rush of blurred red and blue color through the door, dragging the employee out of the theater.

Chagrined, Raven sat back down and continued watching the movie.

At least by now everyone had cleared out. So there was no one to protest when minutes later they both stopped paying attention to the movie for a very long time.

**Raven** and **Bumblebee  
**Superman saves their date. (Kinnikufan)

* * *

When a lightning elemental decides to go swimming, it isn't a good idea to follow the elemental into the water. Especially if that elemental has a very short fuse, and a certain lack for caring about the well being of 'mortals'. 

So when Titans East had gotten the call about a yellow teen swimming in an electrified ocean at the beach, he and Aqualad had been dispatched to turn the citizens of both land and sea away from the area the lithe elemental was swimming in.

"Must you just stand there, mortal?"

Speedy sighs, shifting to lean against his bow. He'd always thought crime fighting would be more... exciting. Never thought he'd be turned into a living warning sign. "Yes, Lightning. I'm just gonna stand here, on the nice grounded and insulated sand."

"How boring. Well, if you must..." Speedy watches as the elemental dives into the water again, coming up a few meters away after some time.

"You left something behind," he can't help but tease, pointing to the top of the waves where bright orange fabric was bobbing in the waves.

Lightning gave it a glance before turning back to Speedy with a normal--sultry, no, not gonna think about that, definitely normal--smirk. "Honestly mortal, your kind can be such prudes."

That's when the elemental stood up--why hadn't he noticed that he'd gotten closer to the shore?--and gave Speedy quite a show.

Much later, he decided that what had happened next _wasn't_ going into the official--or any--report.

**Lightening** and **Speedy**  
And he noticed his swim trunks were gone... (Grey)

* * *

Panting, Aqualad raced for the showers. His entire body was covered in a sticky mess of oils, and he'd rather not introduce such chemicals into the ocean water. Bad enough the city was polluting it already, and the Tower's water system was self-contained, filtering, and recycling, an environment conscious addition Aqualad had practically jumped on when Cyborg had suggested it. 

So intent is he on getting a shower, that he nearly mows down the time traveler/sorceror that they've been hosting for the last three days but that Aqualad really hasn't had the time to get acquainted with. "Oh, um, sorry about that..."

The white haired boy looks at him with startling blue eyes before looking down in a fit of shyness. "No apologies are necessary, water fey. I was merely waiting..."

"Waiting for what?" he asks, honestly curious enough to delay the itching need to be clean.

"Well, you see... I'm in a right state, and need to use the cleansing waters that your winged fairy leader said I could use. Yet, I have no inkling on how to work your alchemy..."

It takes a full minute for him to figure out what the heck the guy's saying. "You mean you don't know how to turn on the shower?"

He can see the fold of the cloth across the boy's face shift, and smile lines form under those blue eyes. "Yes, I do believe that's what she called it. Also, as it would seem that you also need this--shower? Yes, shower—it would be in the best interests to save the energy pool your Tower seems to draw on by using the facilities together by cleansing together, no?"

Well... it's not like the boy seems all that bad looking. "Sure. Name's Aqualad, yours?"

"Rorek, sorcerer first class, defeater of the dread dragon Malchior."

Ho ho, slinging titles now, were they? "Prince of Atlantis. Now, shall we?" Bowing the white haired boy into the showers.

It wasn't the quickest shower he ever had, but it was definitely the most enjoyable.

**Aqualad** and **Rorek  
**'Occupy' the showers. (ravenkerry)

* * *

He was walking past the supply closet for the floor in the dim light, heading towards his bedroom for the night, when a gloved hand shot out, grabbing his shoulder roughly and pulling him back into the shadows as he yelped and struggled. The door closed with the click of a lock, casting the small box room into complete darkness. 

He snarled, trying to get in a kick to the shin, and the clang of metal striking metal momentarily overwhelmed the light sound of his attacker's breathing.

He was twirled around, and a large gloved hand on his back pushed him into the wood grain of the door, trapping one of his hands. He tried to ram his free elbow back, but it was caught in another large hand, sliding down to his wrist before firming it's hold, squeezing until he couldn't help but cry out as he felt the bones grate together. Hot breath on his neck, and he shivered as his mind whirled with possibilities.

"Robin, really. Was that any way to treat an old friend?"

Oh, God, that _voice_ that made his knees weak... "We're not _friends_," he growled, and fought his inner desire to melt into the man's hold.

"A good point, my little bird," and he squeaked as a wet, hot feeling blazed a line along his jaw before disappearing into the darkness. "We are, after all, so much _more_ than that."

"Hate you," he hissed, or tried to. It came out as more of a weak whine as the hand on the small of his back stroked down and tugged the back of his pants and boxers out from under his belt, to slip under the fabric stroke at the beginning of the crevice of his ass.

A low chuckle, and a kiss against his neck as that one hand slipped out of his tights only to tug the entire mess of fabric down around his knees. He couldn't help but shudder as the cool air caressed his private parts. "I know, Robin. I wouldn't have it any other way."

As that gloved hand brought warmth back to the cold areas of his body, Robin stopped thinking about trying to get away, to get out of the closet.

After all, this was where Slade was, and if Slade was here, giving him attention, then he decided he liked where he was just fine.

**Robin** and **Slade**  
Decide that they don't need to come out of the closet since it's so convenient in there...(ravenkerry)

* * *

"But, but you weren't supposed to win! I'm the _sheriff_," the rotund and stocky child says, gasping around the blood filling his lungs. 

Slade doesn't bother with the dramatic effect of blowing smoke from the barrel of his pistol. "Apparently you've never watchedDestry Rides Again," he says conversationally, holstering the pistol. It's a good gun, and he has a small wish to take it with him, but like the fringed black leather vest and chaps he'd taken off moments after he'd entered this virtual world, the gun isn't real.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, there's some property of mine that you stole which I have to retrieve," he says casually, walking away from the dying boy--Control Freak? Yes, that had been the name--and into the only bricked building with the wooden sign marking it as the town's jail.

Tied to a chair in the building's only cell is Robin, exactly as Slade had seen him on one of his monitors earlier that night, blindfolded and gagged. The boy's cape, gloves, and utility belt are on the desk on the other side of the steel bars. The boy's head tilts up at the sound of a creaking floor board, and Slade has to grin behind his mask as he retrieves the keys to the cell and opens the door, entering before closing and locking it again.

Slipping the keys into an empty pouch on his own belt, Slade circles Robin's siting form. Only when his property's fingers start twitching from the suspense does he inform the boy of who he is. "Robin, I'm disappointed. You really have gotten sloppy while I was away."

He hums as the boy growls in his throat loud enough to be heard. Yes, Robin has always been his favorite because of that spark of fire. It's lovely to see the boy still has it even after all this time.

"Perhaps you were expecting you're little friends to save you? Pathetic, Robin. You and I both know that the other Titans are off planet, having left you to recuperate after that unfortunate injury you took during the dock-side bombings last week." He lays a hand lightly over the mending collarbone, pushing down until he gets a whimper from the boy.

Leaning over, he whispers into the boy's ear. "There's no friends to save you this time, my little bird." He squeezes hard when the boy tries to jerk away, getting a muffled shout of pain out of the boy.

"It's time to come home, apprentice."

**Slade** and **Control Freak**  
In a cowboy AU. (Livia/Te)


End file.
